This invention relates to a device for detecting the center position of two-dimensionally distributed data such as a surface load and an optical image.
It is known in the art to detect the centroid of a surface load through arithmetic processing of signals from a multitude of sensors or detectors which are arranged in a matrix to pick up the data in the respective regions of the loaded surface. More specifically, as shown particularly in FIG. 1, a surfacewise load is applied on a matrix of p.times.q sensors which are arranged in the X- and Y-axes and which are adapted for generating output signals R.sub.nm (n and m are intergers of 1 to p and 1 to q, respectively) corresponding to the amounts of detected data. The position of centroid (G.sub.x, G.sub.y) is calculated on the basis of the output signals R.sub.nm according to the following equations. ##EQU1## Thus, the output signals R.sub.nm are read by a computer through scanning and the data are processed in accordance with a stored program to obtain the center position (G.sub.x, G.sub.y). The conventional apparatus, therefore, is large and expensive because of the necessity of using a computer.